


No One Knows 无人知晓

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 只是一篇没什么内容的PWP......





	No One Knows 无人知晓

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜写的...有错误请原谅

No One Knows 无人知晓

“我告诉过你，安纳金，别用这种方法。”欧比-旺摇摇头，把剑柄挂回腰上，“何时击败敌人不重要，重要的是怎么让敌人不能伤害你。”

“你不能要求所有人都跟你一样，是不是？”安纳金无奈的耸耸肩，又一次开始关于战术的讨论。“像你常说的，我没有耐心。”

“那好吧，试着有点。”

欧比-旺捋了捋额头上的发丝，无可奈何的结束了这段注定没有结果的对话。

“我要洗个澡。”

圣殿训练室的公共浴室绝对是训练之后的好去处，特别是对欧比-旺这种活得精致的人来说。虽然说是公共，但也细细的分了若干个小隔间，让诸如欧比-旺这样的洁癖人士不用忍受从训练室回公寓的路程。

“我才不去。”安纳金望向窗外，“老实说，那里的香波有点香的过分。”

“随你，你这个臭呼呼的家伙。”欧比-旺假装嫌弃的说，挥了挥手留下了生他闷气的安纳金。

 

能在战乱中抽出空闲回到圣殿实在是太棒了，欧比-旺暗想，久违的热水啊，原力的恩赐。战场上通常弥漫着的硝烟味和腐蚀的臭气在圣殿里从不存在，并且——比不是他挑剔——那恼人的挥之不去的汗馊味在圣殿里也丝毫没有落脚之地，战场上好像被闷在罐头里的感觉终于消失。科洛桑的水顺着淋蓬头落下，欧比-旺脱下身上的最后一件衬衣（我穿的真够复杂，他想。），然后尽情享受着熟悉的温水。至少他此刻不用担心敌军突然进攻什么的。

然而他的宁静片刻间便被打扰了。

隔间的门突然被推开，安纳金的头探了进来，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之速整个人溜了进去。欧比-旺受到惊吓的盯着他，此刻他感觉自己耳朵里进了不少水，然后反应过来的他顺手从旁边拽过来一件衣服裹在身上。（幸亏我真的穿了不少衣服，他庆幸的想。）

“你在干吗呢，安纳金？”他压低嗓子说，生怕隔壁会有人听见。

“洗个澡。”安纳金不怀好意的靠近，伸出手拽拽欧比-旺拉住衣服的手。

“这儿还有别人呢，安纳金。出去。”欧比-旺毫不留情的甩开安纳金，“你太冒险了——如果让别人看到你进来怎么办？”

“但现实是，没人看到。”安纳金毫不气馁，“顺便提醒一句，你的遮盖一点用也没有。”

噢，这就很尴尬了。

薄薄的一层内衬已经被水打湿，现在只是毫无意义的仅仅贴在他身上而已。低头看到此刻的欧比-旺的脸以光速红了，他可不要再在自己的前学徒面前出丑。

“出去，我绝不再说第二遍。”红着脸的欧比-旺厉声说，压着嗓子的模样十分有趣。安纳金打趣的看着面红耳赤的欧比-旺，挑战似的说：“不，在这事上你无权命令我。”

他迅速的走上前，把站在淋蓬头下傻淋着水的欧比-旺卡在怀中，轻柔的吻了吻他头上的发丝。“你不能就傻站在这，师傅。”

“不，安纳金，这里不行，这是圣殿而且——”

“你上个月在船上也跟我这么说，是不是？'不，安纳金，我们在前线。'我只是好奇，哪里才符合你的要求？”

“考虑一下被发现的后果，安纳金。”

“不，我在问你，下一次我们能做这个需要外界条件达到什么要求？”

“等到我同意？”

“哦，原力啊。”安纳金夸张的做了一个鬼脸，在欧比-旺耳边小声说道，“那是不是意味着我这一辈子都没机会了？让我尝一次甜头之后就消失，这可够残忍的，高要求先生。”

“也许哪天你足够听话我就会考虑的。”欧比-旺笑着说，“臭烘烘绝地。”

“听你指挥，Sir。”安纳金吻上了欧比-旺的嘴唇，他用手抵住他的鼻子，让欧比-旺保持着仰着吻他的姿势，不经意间露出了脖子。他顺势向下，啃咬着欧比-旺的脖颈。他爱死这个了，欧比-旺仰着头，喘息顺着喉管传出来，他既敏感又灵活，在察觉到了安纳金的意图之后，欧比-旺挣扎着试图收回自己奉上的领土，但此刻安纳金已经把进攻放到了下游。他轻轻拨开欧比-旺拽着衣服护在胸前的手，吸了些许水的湿衣服毫不犹豫的滑落，接着在欧比-旺的腹部有意无意的划过手指，嘴巴更向下些，撩拨着欧比-旺的乳头。

知道战争定局的欧比-旺叹了一口气，无奈的搂住安纳金已经湿了的头发。“别留痕迹，滑头先生。”他伸过手，把水开到最大，盼望着水声能挡住他俩发出的一些奇怪的声音。

“好的，长官。”安纳金继续向下进军，他能感觉到仅仅掐在他头发上的手的紧张，同时也因为被默认而感到快乐。他再蹲下去一些，含住欧比-旺已经抬头的性器。

欧比-旺发出一小声惊叫，随即又赶快克制住了自己。他在满留着水的瓷砖上已无法稳稳的站立，安纳金的温暖口腔包围着他，他在颤抖，一只手撑向墙壁想gei自己一点儿支撑。他猛吸一口气，强迫着自己不要出声。但此刻他想尖叫，想要逃离诱惑。就在此刻，安纳金突然停止了动作，从他腰下站了起来，搂住他正在颤抖的腰撞在了浴室的墙上。欧比-旺发誓那得让他足足疼上三天，但此刻肾上腺素让他感觉不到撞击的疼痛。

“嘿，旁边的怎么了？”隔壁被这突然间的闷响吓了一跳。

“没什么。”欧比-旺忍着痛和愉悦说，他被安纳金牢牢的卡在手臂中，蜷曲的脚尖勉强碰着地面。“不小心撞到了头。”

“这地可真够滑的。我也差点摔了一跤。”隔壁的声音说。

“是啊。”欧比-旺勉强的说，生气的盯着幸灾乐祸的安纳金。

“你不能这样，隔壁会发现的。”欧比-旺把头搁在安纳金的肩上，“我们可以回房间里。”

“你可真扫兴。”安纳金把欧比-旺放了下来，但转瞬间又搂着将他放在了浴室的地上。他将挣扎着的他按在地面上，机械手有力的抬起欧比-旺的一条大腿，好让他的秘密之处一览无余，另一只手捂住欧比-旺的嘴巴。“别叫，欧比-旺。”

即便是有了水，进入欧比-旺的甬道也不是容易的事。他的一条腿向上大开，安纳金换了那只人的手慢慢的在入口周围探索。括约肌紧张的让安纳金无法探入，沾了水的手几乎没什么作用。他轻轻的刺激欧比-旺因为紧张而收缩着的入口，食指试图进入他的肠道。这不会有作用的。欧比-旺的入口现在变得更难以突破了，他整个人都紧绷绷的处在战斗状态。

安纳金探上前去，抚过欧比-旺高抬的大腿的内侧。他敏感的颤抖了一下，撑着手臂想要抬起头。“放轻松，欧比-旺。”安纳金小声说，“如果你一直这样，我就进不去。你太紧张了。”

“我在试了！”欧比-旺焦躁的抬起头，“你自己看着办吧！”他急躁的将安纳金拽下来，吻着安纳金因吃惊而大张的嘴。他的一条腿勾住安纳金的腰，另一条被压在身下。安纳金未放弃的摆弄着欧比-旺入口附近的肌肉，食指试着挤入一点儿甬道，但那在多番努力下才敞开的小入口的让他不敢将整个食指探入其中。他不想伤到他，于是便一点点的挤进去。

欧比-旺因这些小小的试探在安纳金的腰下不安的扭动着，本能的想要躲避着入侵。“没事的，欧比-旺。”他安慰性的用一只空闲着的手抚弄着他的头发。“我需要你放松，欧比-旺，会没事的。”

他将他的大腿架在肩上，用人类的手抚弄着欧比-旺的性器，他颤抖着回应，身子顺着方向起伏。他的小腹太高，露出一条健美的腰线。安纳金加快了速度，欧比-旺深吸一口气，几乎要尖叫出来。他在他手中战栗着，颤抖着，性器握在他手中，腰在地上拱起一道弧线。

“安纳金，我——”欧比-旺咬着嘴唇，指甲嵌在安纳金的后背上，“我要——”

他在此刻再也说不出完整的句子来，整个人一片眩晕，然后是一片空白。拱起的腰骤然间落回地面，他整个人几乎脱力的躺倒在地面上，仍然保持着入口打开的姿势。他克制的喘着粗气，无力的看着身上的安纳金，脑袋偏到一边。

安纳金沾着欧比-旺射在他手上的精液，在欧比-旺高潮过后痉挛的入口上涂抹着，失去控制的身体松弛了许多，安纳金没怎么费力便开拓出了食指尖进入的大小，他的手指挤入他温暖的甬道，一点一点的深入其中。接下来的事好办了许多，一旦被撑开些，那紧密的入口就不再是有力的防守。他又加入了一根手指，现在两根手指被湿热的甬道紧紧吸住，似乎是想让它们进的更深些。欧比-旺刚刚高潮过的身体开始颤抖，他的身体的肌肉因为入侵开始收缩，甬道里的紧缩让他无力的手指蜷缩在地砖上。

安纳金的手指一进一出的模仿着动作，让欧比-旺又无可控制的颤抖起来。他的呻吟几乎听不见，只有小小的几声喘息。他整个人都像红透了的水果，等待着丰收。安纳金的手越多的压过他的入口，他就越感到浑身发热。

安纳金撤出手指，将早已硬起的性器放在欧比-旺的入口边，蹭了几下便便勉强挤了进去。欧比-旺长大了嘴巴，急切的想要呼吸空气并逃离入侵。安纳金往前猛的刺了一下，到达了之前手指未到的地方。欧比-旺猛的一惊，想要使出最后的力气逃离却已被死死卡住。安纳金将他的一条腿放下，然后抱起他的身体，整个人扭转了过去。他从后面又一次进入他，欧比-旺的胳膊强撑着他们两人的重量，安纳金整个人都附在他的背上，所向披靡的进入着他。

安纳金如此深入的撞击着欧比-旺的敏感点，抵上他的前列腺，然后满意的听着欧比-旺已经精疲力竭的惊叫。他的声音变的沙哑而暧昧，几乎一直都只喘着粗气。他颤抖的身体本能的向前逃跑，即使无比留恋刚才一瞬间的欢愉也不愿再承受达到它的那种酥麻和要人命的被撑满的感觉。他的脚底心脱力的痉挛着，甚至连喊叫呻吟的力气也耗尽了，他整个人都已经趴在了地上，双腿叉开，安纳金猛的插入着他。

欧比-旺试图往前逃跑，他的手指向前伸去，整个人害怕的躲避着安纳金对他敏感点的进攻。但安纳金发狠似的每次都把他抓回来，而后的攻击力度只会更强。他拽着他的腰，揽着他的胯部，最后的一次冲刺，深深的埋在他的身体里，他全部射在了他身子里。

安纳金喘着气，趴在欧比-旺柔软的身体上，感受着高潮的余韵。他把性器从欧比-旺体内抽出来，白色的精液顺着渗出。欧比-旺仍双眼失神的盯着天花板，大口的喘着粗气，他整个人都红成一片，脸颊因为在地上摩擦而变红。

安纳金轻轻的吻了吻欧比-旺的嘴唇，扶起了他的腰，好让留在体内的精液顺着都流出来。他沾了些水，轻轻的探入其中，将残余的精液清洗干净。他扶欧比-旺靠在墙边，耐心的冲洗着两个人。他仍红的像个熟透了的果子，大口的吸着气。安纳金用手顺好他的头发，用毛巾把他整个人弄干，然后套上几件外衣。

“现在能走路吗？”

“嗯。”欧比-旺点点头，“我觉得可以。”

“很好。”安纳金替他披上外袍，他将欧比-旺小心翼翼的抱起来，打开小隔间的门，然后才将他放在地面上。欧比-旺仍然脱力的双腿艰难的迈开步子，每往前一步他的下身也在疼。他皱着眉头，靠在安纳金的肩膀旁，“这都是你的错。”

安纳金摸了摸欧比-旺被磨红的脸颊，搂住他的腰。“我真想就这样把你抱回去。”

“你敢。”欧比-旺皱起眉头，忍着痛迈开脚步，“我敢肯定现在所有人都已经知道了。”

“你叫的声音一点也不大，Master，我有注意呢。”

欧比-旺恼火的盯着他，无奈的看着昔日的学徒。安纳金在袍子下搂住他的腰，“来吧，现在很晚了，我扶你回去，厅里不会有人的。”

欧比-旺松了一口气的倚在安纳金肩上，疲惫的由他揽着走回房间，祈祷着没有别人发现他俩的勾肩搭背。

一进房门，安纳金就将欧比-旺整个人都抱起，轻轻放在床上，然后钻进被子里，躺在欧比-旺身边，紧靠着他温暖而柔软的身体。

“谢谢。”欧比-旺伸出一只手，梳理着安纳金的头发，也许他是唯一一个在床上道谢的人。“但下一次——”

“下一次？”噢，原力，他没把这一切弄砸，欧比-旺很喜欢这个——

他小声的笑着，揉着欧比-旺仍未干的头发，“别骗我，Master。”

“只要下一次你别把我弄的那么痛就行，安纳金，我觉得我明天我会痛的要命，你一点也不懂事。”欧比-旺轻微的摇了摇头。“我好担心明天他们会发现。”

“无论发生什么，我都要与你一起。”安纳金搂着欧比-旺，低声的告诉他。他无需说自己有多爱他的欧比-旺，因为远在他们第一次上床之前，他们就已经互相爱了很久。

欧比-旺搂住安纳金，他知道。这爱意不必多言。


End file.
